


Rain and Tears

by Shinebi_san



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Assumed hopeless love, Comfort, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Rain and Crying, Weather isn't nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinebi_san/pseuds/Shinebi_san
Summary: One normal day, after helping Jaehee working on the café you're planning to open, you enter the chatroom and send a message that you better should have sent sometime else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've just completed the Jae route and... holy. I have so many feels I seriously can't get myself to reset the game... I had to write this. So, enjoy~

You awake to the smell of coffee. It gently tickles your nose, stirs you out of your sleep. It's a smell you came to love, maybe a bit because of the person brewing it. You smile and get out of bed, get yourself some clothes to wear and cross the corridor in your small apartment, heading for the bathroom. “Good morning, Jae!”, you shout in the direction of the kitchen. “Good morning, ____.” your friend appears in the door of the room she was in and gifts you with a soft smile you came to love about her. “Did you sleep well?”, she asks gently. “Yeah, and you?” - “I did as well.” You smile and vanish in the bathroom to prepare for the day. As you step out again and in the kitchen, you see a small breakfast was already set on the table. “You made this, hm?”, you ask Jaehee, who is leaning against the counter with a cup of her favourite drink. She smiles again and nods. “Well, thank you.” - “I made you a cup of coffee, too.”, she says, grabbing behind herself and taking a cup of her wonderful brew, placing it before you on the table while taking her seat. “I feel deeply honoured that you did this for me.”, you say theatrically, flashing her a grin. “You almost sound like Luciel.”, she says deadpanned. You chuckle, and you two start to eat. As you take a sip of coffee, you almost sigh at the taste. “It's wonderful, Jae.” She smiles gently. “Thanks. Do you think we could use it for our coffee shop?” You nod. “Absolutely. I'd ask Zen and Seven for their opinions tho, since I like everything you make.” She chuckles lightly. “I'll do that, then.” A few minutes of comfortable silence follow, until you speak up. “What are your plans for today?” - “Check a few things about the shop. Do some paperwork. Such things. And yours?” - “Make sure you don't overwork yourself, Jae. I don't want you to end without sleep again.” She nods, and you continue. “I don't know what to do today. I'll probably help you a bit, if you let me.” - “There's a few things I may have use of your talents.” You smile. “Okay.”  
After the meal, you wash the dishes and Jaehee excuses herself to the home office she made in the last room of your small apartment. When you finished, you peek inside and see her completely engulfed in her work, her shoulder-length hair made into a ponytail. “Hey, Jae.” Her eyes flash to yours for a brief moment. “May I help you?” She makes contact with your eyes again and nods. “There are a few documents on the table with possible locations... you could take a look at them.” - “I will, then.”  
After you finished picking out a few places, Jaehee dismisses you from the office and you place yourself on the couch, take out your phone and enter the chatroom. Zen and Seven are in.

You have entered the chatroom.  
707: Heya, ____.  
Zen: Hello~  
You: Hey, guys. What's up?  
707: Not much, with you?  
Zen: I'm at a break from rehearsing.  
You: I'm not doing much, just completed the work Jae could let me do. ^^  
You: Zen, your new plays rehearsals started already?  
Zen: Yes.  
Zen: It's pretty fun.  
707: What's the topic?  
Zen: The play is about a man who meets another man that looks like a woman, and falls for him.  
707: lololol  
707: That's gay. What's the end?  
Zen: They don't get together because of social boundaries here, and move away. Open end.  
707: Pretty funny they're okay with performing this.  
Zen: Was surprising for me as well, but the director is part of a tolerance project, apparently.

You: I'd love to watch it! Whom are you playing, Zen?  
Zen: … the womanly man.  
707: LOLOLOL  
707: Does Zen is gay? lolol  
Zen: I'm most certainly not. And I know of no one who is.

You bite your lip, not quite knowing if you can say this. But otherwise, there's not always a chance like that. And Jaehee most likely won't notice, since she always just skimmed the messages after work and only read the most current ones.

You: Yes, you do.  
Zen: Not that I'd know.  
707: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
707: Does ____ is gay?  
Zen: I bet a bag of HB Chips she's not.  
You: …  
You: You owe Seven a bag, Zen.  
707: LOLOLOLOL I knew it! I'd like to have it tomorrow. ^^  
Zen: …  
Zen: I wouldn't have expected that.  
Zen: But I feel honoured you told us.  
Zen: I'll always support you, ____.  
707: Me too. Is there any girl you like? ;)

You chuckle. Bet he knows already.

You: Yes. There is someone I actually love.  
Zen: Ooooh, who is it? Do we know her?  
707: Wait for it... wait for it...  
You: I got a feeling you already know, Seven.  
707: Well, maybe I do~  
You: Jaehee.  
707: That was obvious.  
Zen: Not that much...  
707: Oh, come on Zen  
707: it was obvious from the moment she said she was gay...  
707: Just think about it, it all makes sense now.  
Zen: ...well, in some way, it does.  
Zen: You'd make a cute couple.  
707: …  
707: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
Zen: …?  
707: SO BASICALLY  
707: YOU ARE  
707: GAYHEE FOR JAEHEE.

A laugh escapes your lips and echoes through the room. That Memelord always got around to make things funny, as hopeless as your love was. 

You: lololol you always get to the point, Seven.  
You: But I'd say it more like...

You typed the words that would lead to your demise. And they sent just after a sentence that made your heart skip a beat in the negative way.

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.  
You: Gayhee for my Baehee.  
Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.  
You: FUCK.  
Zen: Oh, dear...  
707: … *patpat*  
You have left the chatroom.

You had two choices: Confrontation or running away. Easy choice.  
You heard her voice say “____?”, just as you shut the door behind you, storming out on the street and heading nowhere, just managing to hold back your tears. After reaching a lonely park somewhere in town, where no one was, you placed yourself on a bench and let them flow. This was not how you had imagined for her to know this. You wanted to do it in a calm and romantic way, maybe writing it on her coffee or saying it during one of Zens musicals, but not like this! This was just a disaster.  
In a movie, it would be pouring down from the sky now, but in real life, the weather is a bitch. Sunshine and singing birds accompanied your crying form on the bench. A humourless laugh left your lips. A vibration shook your phone and you looked at it. 6 missed calls, 2 from Seven, and 4 made by Jaehee. Both had left a message on your answering machine. Sighing, you opened Jaehee's first. “____, we have to talk. Call me back, please.” Short and precise, just as she was normally. You weren't ready to talk to her, not now, not during this fiasco. Would you ever be able to talk to her again? Unsure, you opened Seven's message. “Everything okay? You left so suddenly. If you need to talk, I'm there. Just call me, then~” Gently laughing despite the tears, you called him. He wasn't your best friend for nothing. 

“Hello? ____? Are you okay?”  
“Seven, I'm so fucked...”  
“Well, I guess so.”  
“Not helping.”  
“Hahaha.”  
“Seven, what should I do now?”  
“Talk to her, obviously. There's no other way to solve it.”  
“I can't, Seven... I just can't...”  
“Sooner or later, you'll have to.”  
“I'd prefer later.”  
“Why?”  
“If I don't talk to her, I at least have the hope of her actually reciprocating my feelings.”  
A sigh.“ You seriously think she won't love you? Just look at you. You're anything a girl could wish for. Smart, helpful, cute... There's so many things I could name.”  
“I don't even know if she's into girls.”  
“As I've said, you need to talk to her. You can't just stay there forever.”  
“Don't tell me you know where I am.”  
Seven chuckles.“No. But even if, I'd tell you the same.”  
“I'll just need to calm down and build courage... I won't ever build it enough.”  
“Jaehee's worried for you, I bet. You're friends, after all.”  
You laugh bitterly. Friends. Yes.  
“I know what you're thinking. But maybe, maybe she loves you just the same.”  
“I don't know...”  
He sighs again. “Listen. YOU. ARE . GOING. TO. TALK. TO. JAEHEE. Is that clear?”  
“....yes.”  
“Good. I'm absolutely sure she'll understand.”  
“Thank you, Seven.”  
“Listen, she just wrote in the chat-”

The call ends. What happened? A look at your phone is the answer. The battery is down, it is dead. You sigh. How amazing. And, to top it all off, the weather chooses to be a bitch again and now starts the rain. Still, you have absolutely no idea where you are, and returning to Jaehee is not an option anyway... so you remain on the bench, in the pouring rain. Tears start to mix with the raindrops on your cheeks and their heat vanishes as soon as they make contact with the air. You sit on the bench for what feels like hours, until no tears are left anymore, until nothing but dry sobs leave you. It is cold, freezing cold, and your wet clothes don't really help either. In an attempt to try getting warm again, you curl up on the bench, facing the backrest. After a few minutes, even your sobs stop and nothing but the overwhelming feel of emptiness remains. Silence engulfs you, no sounds are there but the raindrops still falling down.  
Until steps, hurried steps, mix with them. Light and fast, as if the person is running. They come closer to you, closer and closer, until you can even hear ragged breaths. Right when they sound closest, in front of your bench, the steps stop. “____...?”  
Suddenly, the tears come back, as hot as ever, and a shaky breath turns to a sob. She's here, Jaehee's here, and you hear her come closer and feel when she takes a seat next to you, right next to your head. “I'm so glad I've found you...”, she says, relieve swinging in the undertone of her voice. You remain silent, there are so many word in your head yet nothing seems appropriate to say. A warm hand is placed on your shoulder. “____, you're cold as ice!”, she exclaims, worried. The gentle hand grabs your shoulder and pulls you up, and as she takes in your completely drenched state, she unzips your hoodie and pulls you in an embrace. Warmth floods you, and you sob into her shoulder instead. “Shhhh...”, she hums gently and her hand draws circles on our back, spreading warmth there as well. Another sob chokes its way out of your lips. “Shhh, I'm here, it's okay...”, Jaehee says in a loving voice. “Nothing is okay, Jae!”, you say, clearly upset. The brunette chuckles. “Why haven't you called back?” - “I was scared...” Jaehee moves her head a bit and places a kiss on your cheek. You pull back, a slight blush covering your face. “What-” She smiles and places a hand on the side of your face. “'Gayhee for my Baehee', hm?”, it comes with a lightly mocking tone. Embarrassed, your blush becomes brighter and you turn your head away. Chuckling, the hand wanders to your chin and gently forces you to look in her eyes. Her smile is warm, soft and there are so many emotions swirling deeply inside of her orbs. She doesn't say any other word, but gradually leans closer.  
Your first kiss tastes like rain and tears.


End file.
